Christmas Night
by SamwiseAtHeart
Summary: Dukes both young and old gather to the Duke farm to share in a family tradition going back farther than any of them can remember.


December twenty fourth marked a very special day in the Duke household. Dukes from all around Georgia came to the Hazzard farm to celebrate a very special event together.

It was now Christmas Eve, and to Bo, the youngest of the three Hazzard county Duke cousins at six years old, it meant that all his cousins were coming to town and that there would be a great party with food and family all that evening. To Daisy, the next oldest at eight, it meant that more women would be around. It wouldn't be just her and Aunt Martha. What a relief that would be to see her lady cousins and her Aunts. To Luke, the oldest of the Duke cousins at ten, it meant that there would be a chance to see his cousins that he rarely got to see, and visit with his extended family. But those were only some of the things that these kids were excited about. What they really looked forward to was a family tradition, something that they had done every year on December the twenty fourth since before they could remember, and it was something that meant a lot to them and to everybody else who watched and listened.

Bo, Luke, Daisy, and the rest of the Duke cousins had been taught that Christmas wasn't only about fun, games, Santa, and presents, sure they did do all that, but they learned that there was something that happened on this December night nearly 2000 years ago that was much more important then any of the commercialized things of this age. That event so long ago, changed the world.

After having a good meal and Dukes visiting with Dukes, it came to be that time of the evening that everybody looked forward to. All the Duke Cousins who were younger than sixteen ran upstairs to get ready while the older Dukes all migrated to the family room. Uncle Jesse, who was the clan patriarch, sat in the old rocking chair and pulled out the old, careworn, and beloved family Bible. He turned the yellowed pages until he reached where he was looking for. Luke chapter 2.

All the whispers died down as everything was set up and ready. All they needed now was the children. Jesse placed the Good Book in his lap and glanced up the stairs.

"Are you youngin's all ready up there?"

There was a sound of giggles, mumbles, and a bunch of "Yeah"'s "Yep"'s and "Yes Sir"'s.

Jesse smiled. "Alright, now let's begin. We're goin' ta start out readin' from the Bible from the Gospel of Luke chapter two, startin' with verse four."

Two children appeared at the base of the stairs. Young Daisy was dressed in a robe with a blue towel covering her hair. Her cousin Jeb Stuart stood next to her, wearing a red robe and held her arm. The two walked arm in arm together into the family room and then around in a few short circles as Uncle Jesse began to speak.

_4 And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called __Bethlehem_

_5 To be taxed with Mary his __espoused__ wife, being great with child. _

_6 And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. _

Daisy and Jeb stopped in the middle of the room and sat down right next to a basket that was placed there earlier. Daisy who had had a bulge under her robe reached in and pulled out a doll. She had a white towel and began to wrap the doll as Jesse continued and then placed it in the basket when the verse called for it.

_7 And she brought forth her __firstborn__ son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the __inn_

Jeb and Daisy sat there quietly as the next part of the story happened. Luke and Bo came down the stairs. They were each wearing robes and had a walking stick in one of their hands. Bo in his other hand held George. George was Bo's teddy bear that was white and had long curly hair. Every year they pretended that George was a sheep. Jesse continued when the two boys made it to the right side of the family room.

_8 And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. _

Bo held onto George and smiled at all his aunts and uncles the smile that everyone was sure would be a hit with the ladies when he got older. Bo grinned. He could tell that he was a good Shepard. Why? Because everybody was smiling at him.

Lizzy, the older sister of Jeb Stuart came down the stairs next. She was dressed in a white robe and wore a halo of golden sparkles.

_9 And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the __glory__ of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. _

Bo and Luke pretended to shiver and look afraid when Lizzy came near. Lizzy smiled and then lip-said what Uncle Jesse spoke in the next verse.

_10 And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you __good__ tidings of great __joy__, which shall be to all people. _

_11 For unto you is __born__ this day in the city of David a __Saviour__, which is Christ the __Lord_

_12 And this shall be a __sign__ unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger. _

The two little Shepards smiled at their cousin. Bo gave her a thumbs up telling her that she was doing a great job. Luke reached over and gently pushed down on Bo's hands quietly whispering to him that congratulations can be given later. Bo nodded.

There was a small pause as there was a sound of pitter-pattering of little feet coming down the stairs. Four Duke children ranging from the age of two to five came down the stairs being led by an older cousin. All five of them were wearing white towels over their shoulders and had gold circlets of sparkles on their heads. The older cousin Amanda gently pushed her younger cousins to stand to the side of Lizzy who was waiting for them. With a few whispers of encouragement that everything was going to be fine and that they looked good and that their mommas and daddies were indeed watching them, all the young ones finally got to their spots.

Jesse looked over at the kids for a moment and then continued, a small smile playing about his lips.

_13 And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, _

_14 __Glory__ to God in the highest, and on earth __peace__, good will toward men. _

The young Duke angels smiled, waved at the Shepards Bo and Luke and then ran back to the stairs where they had a seat to watch the rest of what was going on.

_15 And it came to pass, as the angels were gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said one to another, Let us now go even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass, which the Lord hath made known unto us. _

Bo and Luke looked at each other and pretended to talk. They made hand gestures and then finally stopped their movement with a nod. They had silently agreed on going to go to Bethlehem.

_16 And they came with __haste__, and found Mary, and Joseph, and the babe lying in a manger. _

Bo and Luke took the couple steps from where they were, over to where Daisy and Jeb were still sitting near the basket and the Baby. They knelt down facing the Baby.

Jesse cleared his throat and said "And now continuing in Matthew Chapter 2"

Three young boys came down the stairs, each wearing a crown made of paper and wearing robes. Vance was the first one down followed by Coy. They held a present each. Coy's little brother Clay followed his older cousins bearing a gift of his own.

_1 Now__ when Jesus was __born__ in Bethlehem of Judaea in the days of Herod the king, behold, there came wise men from the east to Jerusalem, _

_2 Saying, __Where__ is he that is born __King__ of the Jews? For we have seen his __star__ in the east, and are come to __worship__ him._

The three boys pointed to the star that was on top of the Christmas tree.

_9 When they had heard the king, they departed; and, lo, the star, which they saw in the east, went before them, till it came and stood over where the young child was. _

_10 When they saw the star, they rejoiced with exceeding great joy. _

The boys smiled brightly and then began to walk towards the star, and came to where Mary, Joseph, and the Shepards were.

_11 ¶ And when they were come into the house, they saw the young child with Mary his mother, and fell down, and worshipped him: and when they had opened their treasures, they presented unto him gifts; gold, and frankincense, and myrrh. _

Coy Vance, and Clay knelt down and presented the presents they were holding to the baby.

All the Duke children held still in that position for a minute, and then it was all over. The adults all clapped, and then the Duke kids all got up and ran to their parents for the next part of the evening.

Several of the Duke adults reached down and took out the musical instruments that they had brought just for this part of the evening. There were guitars, harmonicas, a violin, and recorder flute. The Dukes with the instruments had previously agreed on the first song they'd play, so the guitars began playing the introduction to the tune. The Harmonicas followed as did the violin. The recorder came in carrying the melody to the song, and the rest of the Dukes both young and old began to sing.

Away in a manger  
No crib for His bed  
The little Lord Jesus  
Laid down His sweet head

The stars in the heavens  
Looked down where He lay  
The little Lord Jesus  
Asleep on the hay

The cattle are lowing  
The poor Baby wakes  
But little Lord Jesus  
No crying He makes

I love Thee, Lord Jesus  
Look down from the sky  
And stay by my side,  
'Til morning is nigh.

Be near me, Lord Jesus,  
I ask Thee to stay  
Close by me forever  
And love me I pray

Bless all the dear children  
In Thy tender care  
And take us to heaven  
To live with Thee there

The rest of the night was filled with music and caroling until it was late, and time for the out of County Dukes to head on home. After the extended family all returned to their homes in the neighboring counties, Martha and Jesse came together and got their three kids ready for bed. They let Bo say the family prayer before bedtime that night. In it, the young blonde remembered to thank the Lord for their family and for what time of year it was. He thanked that Jesus was born and that He could do so much good for the world. Bo finished by saying that they love Him and that they hope He has a great Christmas.

Jesse smiled proudly. Seeing his kids grow up with that kind of faith and knowing their Savior, yep…that's what Christmas is all about.

* * *

(A/N: This little story is based off of one of my family's traditions. I just thought I'd share this little bit of Christmas with you all. Take care and Merry Christmas everyone) 


End file.
